5000 millas a la derecha
by ohnekosoma
Summary: Dos jóvenes no se dan cuenta de lo grandes que son; durante el verano de 1968 en un impulso deciden encender el auto, bajar las ventanillas y sentir el aire en su cara mientras viajan sin destino alguno sin imaginarse que aprenderán mucho de si mismos durante ese viaje. Arthur x Kiku AU - oneshot


Hola, decidí probar un poco con un oneshot romantico así que pensé en algo que siempre he soñado, en una epoca donde siempre he querido haber vivido.

**Advertencia:** puede parecer un poco OOC (o mucho) además que la historia se desarrolla muy rápido.

**Rated: T ** (tan sólo hay implicaciones )

**Pareja: **Arthur x Kiku / Uso de nombres humanos

**Modalidad:** AU ambientado en los 60's

**Resumen: **Crecer siempre implica preguntarnos por el futuro pero ser joven significa mas que eso. Un viaje puede hacer que dos personas se vuelvan complices y conlleven un suave secreto que consolide sus futuros.

* * *

**5000 millas a la derecha**

Era el verano de 1968; un peculiar verano muy cálido, el sol resplandecía con fuerza bañando todo con su luz cálida. Los niños corrían por los parques con sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus ojos inocentes, los más grandes se divertían en pláticas y las chicas contaban sus secretos. Era el verano de 1968 donde la energía de toda una generación se podía sentir en el aire y donde los jóvenes corrían al finalizar la escuela media superior; muchos en búsqueda de entrar a una prestigiosa universidad; muchos otros habrían de continuar sus vidas , otros no tanto, así son las cuestiones de la vida. Pero ahora era el verano, ¿A dónde habrían de ir esas almas joviales? ¿Qué habrían de hacer aquellos jóvenes con las ansias del mañana?

Kiku, un joven de origen japonés que había vivido en la ciudad desde que tenía 7 años no solía preguntarse mucho aquellas cuestiones , quizás por que desde pequeño había tenido una idea clara de lo que su destino le tenia preparado, quizás por que era un ave en cautiverio acostumbrada a los barrotes... O quizás por todo lo contrario. Un barullo le distrajo de su camino a casa; Kiku giró sobre sus pasos para descubrir el porqué de aquella algarabía y sus ojos captaron un auto azul modelo Ford 64 y de él salía Arthur Kirkland, un chico medianamente problemático que al final había demostrado ser más de lo que aparentaba y se había graduado de la escuela media con alta nota. Arthur sonrió y se dirigió hacía Kiku.

Ambos habían desarrollado una amigable convivencia a finales de año cuando Kirkland fue asignado a un programa de tutorías con el fin de pasar el año; la familia Kirkland tenia los medios de pagar cualquier cantidad por el futuro de su hijo, sin embargo esperaban que aprendiese un poco mas de la vida, que adquiriera responsabilidades –después de todo, Arthur se convertiría en cabeza de la compañía - Así pues fue a parar al programa de tutores donde otro alumno de su mismo grado terminó ayudándole a mejorar sus notas, aunque el sorprendido fue Kiku mismo – el alumno tutor- pues Arthur sabía mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a demostrar. Al final se acostumbraron tanto a la presencia del otro, aunque francamente no habían hablado nunca de sus expectativas ante la vida.

- ¡Tengo un Auto! – Arthur dijo enérgicamente en cuanto estuvo frente a Kiku – me lo ha dado mi padre por las buenas notas. – El rubio se encogió de hombros.

El pelinegro sonrió y acarició el toldo del auto una vez que lo tuvo cerca. – Es genial… - susurró y volteó a ver a Arthur quien le miró confundido pero después sonrió y asintió de forma simple.

La tarde cayó y con ello la luna en los cielos brilló como siempre hasta el momento del alba, justo cuando el sol empezaba a iluminar el panorama, Kiku arrojó una valija de tamaño mediano por la ventana y acto seguido dejó una nota en su escritorio dirigida a su hermano con quien vivía, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la casa para encontrarse con el fulgor del auto azul; levantó la valija del suelo y se dirigió al auto.

Todo había empezado.

Arthur arrojó la valija al asiento trasero donde había una guitarra y otras cosas como ropa, comida, cobijas…

Kiku subió al asiento del copiloto conteniendo una suave sonrisa que dejó escapar una vez cerró la portezuela de su lado, Arthur le miró sonriendo en complicidad; como siempre, cómplices. Y negando suavemente con la cabeza río encendiendo el auto.

- ¿No olvidas nada? – le preguntó antes de pisar el acelerador.

- ¡Nada! - Kiku aseguró volteando a ver su casa. – Incluso dejé una nota… espero no se enoje mucho… - Arthur reprimió una carcajada.

- ¡Claro que se va a enojar! ¡Es Yao!

Kiku rio suavemente dando un leve golpe en el brazo de Arthur justo cuando el auto emprendió la marcha; el sol alumbraba cada vez mas y el japonés abrió la ventana para dejar que el aire despeinase sus cabellos color azabache, miraba a Arthur de reojo y se reía de la ocurrencia de ambos. Kiku había estado ahorrando para ese _oscuro _propósito desde hacia un año completo sin siquiera imaginar si lo iba a poder llevar a cabo, sin embargo ahí estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de su… ¿Mejor amigo?

- ¿Hacia donde? - Arthur preguntó a su compañero una vez que se hubieron alejado del sitio donde Kiku vivía.

- Eso no lo pensé… - respondió el pelinegro.

- ¿Q…qué? - El rubio rio de nuevo - ¿Entonces no tenemos una ruta? …genial... –añadió asintiendo emocionado.

Para Arthur Kirkland, también era una experiencia nueva y emocionante, por ello mismo no había dudado cuando vio el resplandor en los ojos de Kiku, era simple y totalmente complejo al mismo tiempo, no era una fuga, para nada, era solo aventurarse sobre cuatro ruedas y sin ningún plan, al finalizar estaría de vuelta en casa, de eso se trataba todo. Así que aquella madrugada anduvo a hurtadillas y metió lo necesario en el auto así como sus ahorros los cuales puso en sus bolsillos. Al finalizar dejó una nota y partió en dirección a la casa de su amigo.

- Vamos a donde sea… no tengo un plan…

- ¡Si lo tienes! ... ¡es irnos de aquí! – Arthur respondió y Kiku río suavemente.

- ¡Vamos 5000 millas al a derecha!, siempre a la derecha, si no hay retorno iremos derecho ¡pero nunca a la izquierda!

Arthur sonrió a ese comentario y emprendió la marcha acelerando el auto, el viento despeinó el cabello de ambos mientras reían y ponían en la radio y escuchaban las canciones del momento a todo volumen.

- ¡Este puede ser también un viaje mágico y misterioso! _(Es una canción de los Beatles)_

- ¡Ya lo es! - Kiku respondió emocionado.

Con el paso del trayecto el sol iba pegando más fuertemente en el auto y el viento poco les ayudaba a calmar el calor, se detuvieron a comprar algo de beber y después brindaron con ello en una colina donde dejaron el auto estacionado el auto mientras se relajaban un poco después de haber estado sentados durante horas. Durante el tiempo que les tomó viajar hacia otro punto, ambos platicaban y reían de las ocurrencias que el otro fuera diciendo, a menudo era Arthur quien reía sarcásticamente de comentarios serios que Kiku hacía , cuando esto pasaba Kiku daba una mirada seria y reía después entendiendo el punto de vista del británico. Por su parte Kiku logró ver que Arthur tenía una sensibilidad artística bastante elevada cuando en una noche se detuvieron a relajarse un poco sobre el pasto en una ladera y el rubio tocó la guitarra de una forma suave y deliciosa_ "__Norwegian__ Wood".(bosque/madera noruega)_

- Siempre me ha gustado esa canción – Kiku dijo mirando a las estrellas cuando Arthur terminó de tocar. – Bueno...desde que salió… - añadió sonriendo.

-Es genial… pero prefiero_ "Nowhere Man_"_ (Hombre de ningún lugar_) creo que me identifica mas…

Al oírlo Kiku se quedó en silencio recostado en el césped y después de unos segundos empezó a reír levemente.

- ¿Qué?... – El chico de ojos verdes le miró confundido

- Nada… - El japonés contestó aun riendo suavemente – que pasada la media noche te pones profundo…

- ¿Eh?...- Arthur lo observó por unos minutos- ¿Te estas burlando? - añadió seriamente antes de empezar a reír junto al otro quien se tapaba la boca mientras reía.

Arthur tomó el brazo de Kiku mientras reían y lo apartó suavemente observándole mientras la sonrisa poco a poco desaparecía del rostro del británico y aparecía un gesto de sorpresa al ver la sonrisa de Kiku quien poco a poco dejo de reír y se le quedo viendo. Arthur no lo había visto sonreír así nunca, siempre se tapaba la boca para hacerlo y aquella noche él mismo había comenzado la broma; sintió como, poco a poco iba entrando en el encantador mundo del Japonés y eso le calentó el alma; Arthur le observó detenidamente, era una sonrisa hermosa y honesta, sus dientes eran pequeños y sus labios eran suaves; lo siguió observando, Kiku le miraba confundido ahora, y ahí estaban los dos, tan solo alumbrados por la luna, las estrellas y los faros del Ford azul. El rubio observó los delicados ojos rasgados del otro y el suave fulgor que reflejaba en ellos, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que la distancia entre ambos era menor, bajó la vista y ahí estaban, mas cerca que nunca ese suave y pequeño par de labios que permanecían entreabiertos; Arthur finalmente fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su compañero, su amigo de andanzas…

Kiku se sorprendió de la cercanía de su amigo pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, por que él mismo _deseaba que pasase,_ sintió los suaves labios sobre los suyos y aunque al principio interpuso su mano para crear una barrera e impedir el beso, poco a poco deslizo esa mano hacia la espalda del rubio y se fundía en un abrazo con él mientras le devolvía el beso, aquél contacto que le estaba mareando y que elevaba la velocidad con la que su corazón latía, parecía iba a salir, mas y mas rápido , el calor en sus mejillas las hacia sonrojarse cada vez mas y el beso, más y más intenso a medida que pasaban los segundos, el calor y la respiración de ambos se volvieron uno conforme fueron entrelazándose en ese abrazo y en la cuantidad de besos que siguieron al primero, no hubo palabras en aquel momento hasta que rompieron el ultimo de aquella serie de besos y se quedaron respirando cerca de la boca del otro justo antes de volver a unir sus labios tiernamente. Arthur acariciaba la mejilla de Kiku quien enredaba sus dedos suavemente entre los medianamente largos cabellos rubios del otro. Al volverse a separar ambos se miraron por breves instantes, una mezcla de confusión y resolución se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- …me gustas… - Arthur dijo en un susurro por primera vez sintiendo confianza en todas sus palabras, como si acabase de encontrar la verdad y toda residiera en esas palabras. – sé que es raro. Pero así es – añadió

El pelinegro lo observó estático por unos segundos, una sensación en su estomago le hizo llevarse la mano debajo del pecho y poco a poco subió su mano hasta su propio corazón y sentir la vertiginosa velocidad con la que se encontraba latiendo. Asintió dos veces tiernamente, nunca antes unas palabras le habían transformado tanto su propia existencia, volvió a sonreír esta vez sin cubrir su sonrisa y aseveró: "tu también me gustas".

Aquella noche volvieron al auto y decidieron pasar la noche dentro, con el auto apagado y ambos cobijados el uno muy pegado al otro en el asiento trasero. Era para ambos la primera de muchas noches tranquilas.

El viaje pronto les desvió a otros caminos, así mismo las reservas monetarias se iban agotando poco a poco, la comida, los gastos, la gasolina y sin embargo todo aquello era parte del plan. Muchas millas a la derecha seguían rodando en aquel auto modelo 64 mientras seguían viajando sin un punto fijo al cual dirigirse, escuchando las canciones del momento, Arthur las cantaba con todo su aire felizmente mientras Kiku le miraba y poco a poco iba bajando el volumen da la radio para solamente escucharlo a él. A menudo se bajaban a beber algo fresco en medio de la tarde con el sol dándoles de lleno. Cuando el camino los desvió hacia un lago ambos bajaron y se remojaron en el y se salpicaron el uno al otro de la mas inocente manera en que dos personas que encuentran confianza entre ellas hacen, riendo y jugueteando se dejaron caer sobre el césped mientras charlaban de los interminables temas que les podían surgir.

- Estamos jugando a ser adultos…

- … ¡somos adultos!...casi… - Kiku replicó bajando gradualmente el tono de su voz.

Arthur se quedo callado, había ya cumplido los 18, no faltaba mucho para los 21 y ya tenían las responsabilidades en la cara, deslizó su mano por la hierba hasta alcanzar la de Kiku y rio suavemente.

- Aun nos queda mucho tiempo… tenemos muchas cosas que aprender…

- ¿Tú crees? – Kiku preguntó inocentemente volteando la cabeza para ver a Arthur quien le sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Quieres aprender algo ahora?

- ¿Cómo que?

- ….no se... ¿Sabes manejar?

- …¿Qué?... – rio suavemente- no… ¡ni siquiera tengo auto!

- ¿Eso que?...- el rubio rio levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar al Japonés – ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas? – añadió cuando por fin Kiku se puso de pie y literalmente le jaló hasta el auto donde le dio las llaves.

- ¿Estas bromeando cierto? yo no se…

- Yo te enseño, anda… - Arthur se dio la vuelta y entró en el lugar del copiloto y poco a poco fue guiando a Kiku a que condujera por el camino desierto, el auto al principio daba jalones bruscos pero poco a poco fue tomando una velocidad constante.

- ¡Estoy manejando! – Kiku dijo riendo emocionado después de lograr dar la vuelta al lugar - ¡Mira Arthur, estoy conduciendo! – El rubio soltó un grito de euforia mientras agitaba los brazos.

- No es tan difícil ¿Viste?

- ¡Es mucho mejor que la vez que aprendí a andar en bicicleta…!

- ¡Eso yo ni siquiera sé! – Admitió riendo bajo.

- Oh!..¿En serio? – el Japonés rio levemente- hagamos algo...cuando regresemos…te enseñaré a andar en bicicleta.

Arthur se quedo en silencio y luego rio alegremente.

- ¡es un trato!

* * *

Al pasar de los días el viaje pronto llegaría a su final así como la cantidad de dinero en sus bolsillos lo cual significaría que tendrían que volver a su ciudad, así pues emprendieron el camino de regreso y en una tarde calurosa detuvieron el auto sobre una de las colinas que días atrás habían rebasado a alta velocidad; Era domingo, el sol anaranjado bañaba el panorama y ambos reposaban sentados en el asiento trasero del automóvil con los pies sobre el respaldo del asiento delantero.

- Manejar con el sol así es muy cansado… - Arthur dijo resoplando agotadamente mientras se abanicaba con una revista.

- Hace mucho calor…. – el japonés se salpicó agua de su cantimplora sobre la cara.

- Hey… -Arthur volteó a verle y se encontró con los pequeños ojos de su compañero, amigo… ¿Novio? Nunca se habían puesto el titulo aun después de lo que había pasado, y lo que seguía pasando pues ambos seguían besándose y abrazándose después de lo acontecido en el paraje aquella noche. – Acércate mas… - le pidió tomándole suavemente del brazo y cuando Kiku se movió le jaló para que quedara sobre él.

- ..¡que! – el pelinegro rio asombrado - ¿Qué haces…? – preguntó en cuanto estuvo encima de Arthur viéndole frente a frente con el sol bañándoles a ambos en la luz naranja, con las gotas de sudor en la frente , Kiku pudo observar el regocijo en los ojos color esmeralda y cuando Arthur le abrazó suavemente, el japonés sonrió de manera feliz.

- Siento que pertenezco aquí… - el japonés dijo con toda la seguridad en sus palabras- y Justo aquí puedo ser alguien muy grande…hacer algo muy grande…

- ¿En este lugar?

- En los brazos de Arthur… en tus brazos….

Arthur le miró suavemente separándose un poco, le tenía sentado sobre las piernas y le miro frente a frente y sonrió alegremente, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos se posaron suavemente sobre la cintura del pelinegro y una de sus manos subió hasta su nuca donde le atrajo hacía si para besarle apasionadamente, acariciando con delicia su cuerpo, saboreando el momento, dejándose llevar por completo ante la sensación embriagante que besarle de esa forma le provocaba, poco a poco empezaba a sentirse mas mareado y con el cuerpo ardiendo por dentro, se separo y miro a esos pequeños ojos oscuros en los cuales se podía perder en la inmensidad de su misterio y le sonrió al ver a su amante completamente sonrojado, completamente , justo como él mismo estaba: Enamorado.

- Encontremos trabajo, y probemos lo que es la vida – Dijo Arthur sonriendo levemente - aun nos queda algo, vivamos juntos.

El mismo no pudo encontrar en sus palabras que tanta seriedad había, lo único cierto es que había encontrado la resolución a la cuestión del "resto de la vida" ahí, entre sus brazos, tenia lo que quería para el resto de su vida ahí, en sus manos. Kiku lo miró asombrado y luego rio bajo.

- ¡Y tendremos un trabajo y una casa grande en los suburbios! … ¡Ya tenemos el auto! -añadió riendo.

- Si… quiero que pertenezcas aquí... ¿Sabes? yo también pertenezco aquí. A lo que somos. ..volveremos a casa…seguiremos con nuestra vida…pero ¿Estarás ahí? …incluso si... ¿Incluso si no vamos a la misma universidad? – Un poco de miedo se apoderó del Inglés.

Kiku lo observó detenidamente.

- Pero ya prometimos que tendríamos una gran casa… ¿O no? – le sonrió – estaré ahí siempre, a tu lado; aun cuando volvamos, estaré ahí; Es lo único certero que tengo en esta vida.

- Gracias

- Aunque por ahora… me gustaría detenernos a jugar un poco …

- ¿A que?

- A ser adultos…

Arthur rio suavemente a ese comentario antes de volver a besarle tiernamente incrementando el ritmo y pasión a medida que fue acariciándole y ambos se fueron entregando al momento.

* * *

Pronto llegó el día en que ambos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares a enfrentarse a los regaños y llamadas de atención, sin embargo ambas partes pudieron notar en los dos jóvenes una evolución y madurez que les quedó de por vida. Arthur se esforzaría mas para poder hacer las cosas bien a fin de vivir el resto de sus días con la persona de la cual se había enamorado en aquel viaje secreto; Kiku se esforzaría ampliamente con una nueva motivación hacia el futuro.

- Bien... aquí vamos…. – Arthur dijo con voz firme agarrándose con firmeza del manubrio de la bicicleta manteniendo su vista al frente; Aquella era la tercera lección en un mes.

- Tu puedes… - Kiku le decía caminando a su lado y andando cada vez mas rápido cuando Arthur finalmente pudo avanzar a una velocidad mayor. - ¡Si! ¡si! ¡Lo estas haciendo bien! – gritó felizmente para animarle haciendo eco con sus manos.

Al final, aunque no pudieran verse tan a menudo como deseaban por los compromisos con la universidad… en verano siempre podrían viajar 5000 millas más, a la derecha.

**Fin**

* * *

Si alguien gusta saber; Al final ambos lograron hacerse de su casa en los suburbios…donde los domingos ambos salían a pasear en bicicleta, donde Arthur manejaba la bicicleta llevando a Kiku en la parte de atrás y viajaban así, juntos, por las suaves laderas cerca de su casa.

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer!


End file.
